1. Field of Invention
In general, this invention relates to syringes. More specifically, this invention relates to syringes which can be used without a plunger mechanism. This invention also specifically relates to a method of use for such syringes.
Typical syringes include a plunger mechanism which is slidingly disposed within the tubular body of the syringe. The plunger mechanism is then pushed or pulled by a user in order to inject medical solution from the syringe or in order to suction fluids into the syringe.
Plunger mechanisms normally consist of a sliding seal and an attached rod. Because the rod is accessible to a user from outside of the body of the syringe, a user may easily push or pull on the rod thereby causing the seal to slide within the syringe's body. In its completely retracted state, the rod typically nearly doubles the overall size of the syringe.
Some syringes are sold pre-filled with a specific amount of medical solution and with the plunger mechanism already disposed within the body of the syringe. These syringes are usually enclosed in a package. Because the plunger mechanism is already disposed within the syringe body and the rod is at least partially, if not fully, retracted in order to provide space for the solution within the syringe body, the syringe takes up a large amount of space all of which the package must enclose. The conservation of space is important to medical providers. And, in specific instances such as battlefield applications and space flight, the conservation of space is vital.
Thus, it would be beneficial to the prior art to provide a pre-filled syringe which takes up less space than comparable prior art syringes. Specifically, it would be beneficial to the prior art to provide a pre-filled syringe that neither includes nor requires the prior art plunger mechanism to function thereby decreasing the overall size of the syringe and of the packaging for the syringe.
Since the omission of a part would decrease the price and cost of a syringe, it would also be beneficial to the prior art to provide a syringe (pre-filled or not) that does not require the prior art plunger mechanisms to function.
Furthermore, in instances such as battlefield or emergency personnel applications, time is normally critical. The amount of time a medical provider spends in preparing a syringe for injection could determine the life or death of a patient. For unassembled prior art syringes, a medical provider must first insert the plunger mechanism within the body of the syringe and then fill the syringe with the correct amount of medical solution. These steps are usually cumbersome and may take a substantial amount of time, specially in stressful life or death situations. It would thus be beneficial to the prior art to provide a syringe which does not require a prior art plunger mechanism or its insertion into the syringe body and which is pre-filled with medical solution. Such a syringe would also simplify the injection or suction procedures.
2. Related Art
There are a variety of syringe structures known to the prior art. Illustrative of such prior art syringes which do not utilize a common prior art plunger mechanism are U.S. Pat. No. 519,014 issued to Beck on May 1, 1894; U.S. Pat. No. 1,105,275 issued to Ingalls on Jul. 28, 1914; U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,616 issued to Abramovitz on May 28, 1918; U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,701 issued to Navato on Mar. 19, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,834 issued to Gross et al. on Nov. 5, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,626 issued to Farris on Dec. 6, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,506 issued to Farris et al. on Jul. 23, 1996. None of these syringes, however, discloses the structure of or the method utilized with the Applicant's syringe.